WHY
by IshipCrowstiel
Summary: Castiel souhaite comprendre pourquoi Dean est attiré par Crowley.. et pour cela Castiel va tourner autour du-dit démon..mais cela risque fort de déplaire à nôtre chasseur préféré..suite (alternative) de mon autre fic 'Une chose inconcevable'..Deanley à bord et peut être même du Crowstiel qui sait..(pas la peine d'espérer du Destiel,y en a pas..)..
**Cette fic fait suite à ma fic ''Une chose inconcevable'',il n'est pas forcément nécessaire de l'avoir lu pour suivre celle-ci,mais si vous voulez comprendre comment Dean et Crowley se sont retrouvés ensemble (oui oui ensemble),ça peut être un plus..J'ai longtemps hésité à rester sur un Deanley,ou à passer au Threesome en y incluant Castiel..et là encore j'ai hésité à savoir avec qui irait Castiel...SPN appartient à ses créateurs..seule cette histoire est à moi...**

 **WHY...**

Dean et Sam revenaient de la chasse..Comme toujours,Castiel attendait bien patiemment au bunker..

\- Yo...Cass...ça va ?

\- Ouais..et vous..cette chasse ?

\- Du menu-frottis...un nid de vampires de rien du tout..bon..j'ai besoin de me détendre...Sam...je te confies nôtre ange..j'ai besoin d'air..

\- Heu...ok...

\- Dean..

\- Ouais Cass...

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Comme je l'ai dit me détendre..

Dean quitta le bunker,et s'empressa de se rendre comme toujours après chaque chasse...chez Crowley...

\- Bonjour,mon cœur...laisses moi le temps de finir de rédiger ces contrats,et je ''m'occupes'' de toi..

Dean ne prononça pas un mot..Il se contenta de se déshabiller,et de grimper sur le lit,attendant Crowley..

Dean s'impatientait.

\- Bon tu viens ? Ou alors je commence sans toi !

Crowley délaissa ses contrats et rejoignit Dean..Il se déshabilla...et commença à satisfaire l'humain..Dean était sur le lit, à 4 pattes,Crowley derrière lui,en lui,ses mains sur les hanches du chasseur..c'est à ce moment là que Castiel apparut...mais Dean,la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller ne le vit pas..

\- Hé ben l'ange,on ne frappe plus aux portes..Tu vois bien que Dean et moi on est occupé,là..mais tu veux peut être te joindre à nous ?

\- Dean...

\- Cass...bordel..qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre là ?

Dean,le visage rougit comme un gamin pris en faute par ses parents,se dégagea de Crowley,et enfila son jean...

\- Héééé..ne pars pas en plein milieu de l'action..

Mais Dean ignora les protestations du démon..et entraîna Castiel à part..

\- Cass..

\- C'est donc ''ça'',ce que tu fais quand tu quittes le bunker...Sam n'a rien voulu me dire,alors je t'ai suivit..mais j'aurais peut être pas dû..

\- Tu sais...c'est pas ce que tu crois..

Castiel eut un air de dépit..

\- Je suis peut être un ange,mais je suis pas complètement ignorant de ces choses là..

\- Crowley et moi...c'est rien..ok..juste de la baise...un coup d'un soir..

\- Je n'ai pas à te juger..je veux juste te protéger..Crowley est..

\- Un démon...je sais...Sam m'a bien fait la morale...j'ai pas besoin que tu me la fasses aussi..

\- Je ne te fais pas la morale,mais...pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi Crowley ? Je pensais que tu n'étais attiré que par les jolies filles..

\- C'est le cas...rien n'a changé de ce côté là...j'aime toujours autant aller dans un bar,me lever une petite pépé...et prendre mon pied..je suis pas gay..ok...c'est juste..Crowley..je sais pas comment ce putain d'enfoiré de démon de mes deux fait,mais j'arrive pas à décrocher...chaque fois je me dis : c'est la dernière fois..

\- Et pourtant tu reviens vers lui...

\- Si seulement j'arrivais à le buter ce connard..

\- Dean...t'es amoureux de lui ?

\- Quoi ? Non..ça va pas..c'est un démon...c'est un mec..c'est Crowley...et je suis pas gay...je..vais arrêter ça..ok...faut juste que je trouve un moyen de substitution..je vais arrêter..je...

Dean répéter cela en boucle comme pour s'en convaincre...mais même lui même avait du mal à y croire..il était accro à Crowley..et se séparer de ce démon semblait impossible..

\- Dean..je ne te juges pas..je veux juste prendre soin de toi..mais si t'es amoureux,je ne peux rien faire..

\- Combien de fois faudra que je te le dise..JE SUIS PAS AMOUREUX ! C'est Crowley,bordel...un putain de connard de démon...

\- Je vais te laisser..

Castiel partit,et Dean retrouva Crowley..mais celui-ci s'était endormit..Dean l'observa...

\- Je suis pas amoureux..bordel de merde..je peux larguer cet enfoiré quand je veux..ouais..

Pourtant,Dean s'allongea aux côtés de Crowley,et plongea sa tête contre le torse du démon..c'est le genre de chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait..pour aucunes de ses conquêtes féminines..alors pourquoi le faisait il avec Crowley ? Pourquoi se sentait il juste bien en étant proche de ce démon ? Crowley n'était juste bon qu'à lui faire prendre son pied..rien d'autre..rien d'autre...Dean pensait ça...il se disait qu'en le pensant tellement fort,ça deviendrait vrai..qu'il parviendrait enfin à chasser ce maudit démon de ses pensées..non..il n'était pas amoureux...Castiel avait tort..C'est qu'un ange...qu'est-ce qu'il y connaît aux humains...non...il n'aimait pas Crowley.. «Putain de merde..je suis au point de non retour»..Dean serra le poing.. «Cet enfoiré a peut être mon corps,mais jamais il n'aura mon cœur,oh ça non..»..Pourtant Dean était tout contre Crowley,sentant le souffle chaud du démon,et trouvant cela apaisant.. «Merde..merde..merde..Crowley...putain d'enfoiré»..

Dean ferma les yeux..bon sang..mais pourquoi restait il donc près de Crowley,au lieu de retourner au bunker..sa tête avait beau lui répéter sans cesse ''fuis''..tout son corps refusait de bouger..

Dean finit par trouver le sommeil..au bout de quelques heures il fut réveillé par de petits baisers posés sur sa peau...

\- Crow..p'tain...qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ça y est,la belle au bois dormant se réveille enfin...

\- La-ferme..

\- Ton téléphone n'arrêtes pas de sonner...et ça me..déranges...

\- C'est qui ?

\- A mon avis...c'est l'élan...je suis pas sûr que ton ange sache se servir d'un portable..

\- Pfff..

Dean se leva,s'habilla et laissa Crowley..puis rentra au bunker..

\- Sam...

\- Ah Dean..tiens lis ça...

Il lui tendit le journal..

\- Hum...bizarre..allons-y..

Dean et Sam partirent...Castiel saisit cette occasion pour aller voir Crowley...Il voulait comprendre pourquoi Dean,malgré ce qu'il prétendait,était autant attaché à ce démon..lorsqu'il arriva,Crowley était en train de s'habiller..il enfila sa chemise,et se tourna pour prendre sa cravate..

\- Castiel...ne t'ai-je pas dit de frapper aux portes.. ?..Qu'est-ce que tu veux... ?

\- Je voudrais savoir pourquoi Dean..et toi...

\- Mais parce que je suis un super amant...

Crowley esquissa un large sourire..et dit caustiquement..

\- Tu veux m'essayer ?

Puis Crowley tourna le dos à Castiel et se servit un verre..il ne vit pas que Castiel s'était défait de son trench-coat et de sa cravate ,et s'était mis sur le lit..lorsque Crowley se retourna,il en fut étonné...

\- T'es sur mon lit,là...

Castiel ne prononça pas un mot...Crowley posa le verre et la cravate qu'il avait en main,et se pencha sur Castiel..

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux l'ange ?

Castiel fixa Crowley...et pensa « je veux t'embrasser ! »..mais il ne pouvait vraiment par dire ça,le démon s'en servirait pour se jouer de lui...avec lui..puis Castiel se rappela qu'avant d'être le roi de l'enfer,Crowley était un démon des croisements qui passait des marchés..et de quelle façon liait t-il ses contrats ? En embrassant bien sûr..alors Castiel eut une idée..

\- Je veux faire un deal..

\- Avec moi ?...hum..pour commencer...sors de mon lit...je ne t'y ai pas invité..

Castiel se leva...

\- Alors,l'ange...qu'as tu à me proposer ?

\- Des secrets sur les anges : leurs faiblesses,comment les trouver..

\- Intéressant...et tu veux quoi en retour ?

Castiel pensa « Rien.. » mais se tut..

\- Des âmes comme la dernière fois ?

\- Non...je ne fais plus ça...je veux ta protection !

\- Ma quoi ?

\- Y a des démons qui veulent me tuer...

\- Et par contre,moi..je ne veux pas te tuer sans doutes ?

\- Non..car tu ne feras rien qui pourrait mettre Dean en colère...

\- Stupide ange..

\- Alors,on a un accord.. ?

\- Ouais...

Crowley ne bougeait pas..

\- Tu ne m'embrasses pas ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Pour sceller le contrat..

Crowley semblait dubitatif..quand à Castiel il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir conscience de ce qu'il demandait vraiment à Crowley..

Crowley hésita..mais il s'était toujours demandé ce que ça faisait d'embrasser un ange..était-ce différent d'avec un humain.. ? Alors Crowley se rapprocha de Castiel,qui était maintenant coincé entre le démon et le mur..mais pas le moindre signe de peur sur le visage de l'ange...Crowley empoigna Castiel par la nuque et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes..Castiel ressentit comme de l'électricité parcourir son corps..c'était donc ça...l'effet obtenu par un baiser du roi de l'enfer..Castiel s'était attendu à quelque chose de rude,âpre,sans aucune délicatesse..et pourtant les lèvres de Crowley étaient douces..comme du miel...Castiel en voulait plus...toujours plus...si bien qu'il ne fit pas attention au fait qu'il avait machinalement collé son corps à celui de Crowley..à l'inverse,le démon,lui,s'en était aperçut..satisfait de cela,sa langue força l'entrée de la bouche de Castiel,et vint s'enrouler autour de celle de l'ange...Le démon joua quelques secondes avec...Castiel pensa «C'est bon..bon sang..qu'est-ce que c'est bon..encore»...ce baiser dura longtemps..trop peut être car l'arrivée de Dean interrompu cet échange..

\- Lâches-le tout de suite !

Mais à qui donc cette phrase s'adressait elle ? Dean voulait que Crowley lâche Castiel ou que Castiel lâche Crowley.. ?

\- Ah..écureuil..t'arrive à temps...on va pouvoir s'amuser..

\- Dean..

\- Cass...décolles toi de lui tout de suite..

\- Dean...

\- Suis-moi,je dois te parler...

Dean et Castiel s'isolèrent.

\- Bordel..qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec Crowley ?

\- Je passais un marché...est-ce que ça t'a dérangé de me voir embrasser Crowley ?

\- Bien sûr que oui...je suis le seul sur lequel cet enfoiré a le droit de poser ses sales mains...et y a que moi qui peut le toucher de cette manière..lui faire prendre son pied...comme personne...je sais quoi faire pour lui faire perdre les pédales...je connais toutes ses zones érogènes..est-ce que tu peux en dire autant,Cass ?

Dean ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de dire ou même de son comportement agressif envers Castiel...parler de Crowley..ou même ne serait-ce que penser à lui...le mettait hors de lui..manquerait plus qu'il sorte une connerie du genre : «Crowley est à moi,pas touches !»..''Dieu merci'' il lui restait un semblant de cerveau,l'empêchant de se rendre totalement ridicule en prononçant une telle mièvrerie...

\- Dean..tu te rends comptes de ce que tu viens de faire ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu viens de dire que tu aimes Crowley..pas directement..mais tu veux le garder rien que pour toi..le fait que tu ne veuilles pas le partager prouve ton attachement envers lui..

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi..

\- Dean...arrêtes de porter le poids du monde sur tes épaules..t'as le droit de te laisser aller de temps en temps...et même si c'est avec Crowley..

\- Je peux pas,Cass..C'est un démon..et je suis un chasseur,frère et fils de chasseur..les démons et les chasseurs : c'est pas fait pour aller ensemble...et même si Sam eu une petite faiblesse pour un démon à un moment,je suis pas comme lui...et puis c'est vrai que Ruby était..waouh...mais moi c'est différent...Crowley..il me sert juste à me vider..rien d' suis un chasseur et c'est un démon..Point...

\- T'es pas comme les autres chasseurs...et Crowley n'est définitivement pas comme les autres démons..

\- Merde...je peux pas être amoureux de ce connard...surtout ne lui rapporte pas cette conversation...j'ai pas envie qu'il se foute de moi...

Dean retourna au bunker,mais Castiel resta..il revint voir Crowley..

\- Eh ben l'ange..t'es encore là ?

Castiel avait appréciait le baiser de Crowley..et il en voulait encore..et Crowley avait,semble t-il,également aimé avoir embrassé un ange.. «c'est bien meilleur qu'avec un humain» se surprit il à penser...«sauf peut être l'écureuil...lui...c'est le mieux»..Crowley fut arraché de ses pensées de comparaison : qui embrasse le mieux,par une demande de Castiel...

\- Dean est partit...alors peut être qu'on pourrait..

\- Reprendre là où on s'est arrêter ?...Mais oui mon ange...quand tu auras coupé tes ailes,que tu enfileras un jean,une veste de cuir marron et que tu auras un beau tatouage anti-possession sur le pectoraux droit...ou gauche comme tu veux...

\- C'est Dean que tu veux...

\- Non pas que ça me déplairait de jouer un peu avec toi..mais je veux pas l'énerver..sinon il ne voudra plus jouer avec moi...

\- Crowley...est-ce que tu as des sentiments pour Dean ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes,l'ange ?...je m'amuse c'est tout...

\- Si tu le dis...

Castiel hésita,mais finit par dire :

\- Alors joues avec moi...

Les yeux de Crowley passèrent au rouge,avant de retrouver leur couleur habituelle..

\- Désolé,j'ai eu une absence...qu'est-ce que tu disais.. ?

Castiel avait bien vu cela...et maintenant il savait qu'il pouvait faire de l'effet au démon..mais il hésitait..tenter quoi que ce soit avec Crowley pourrait contrarier Dean..et la dernière chose que Castiel voulait c'était se fâcher avec Dean, et même si la chaleur qui émanait du corps du démon semblait excité Castiel.. il préféra botter en touche..

\- Rien...faut que je parte..

Castiel partit..mais maintenant il comprenait..il comprenait pourquoi Dean n'arrivait pas à quitter Crowley...il voulait aussi ce démon...et ce même s'il savait que ce démon était la ''propriété'' exclusif de Dean Winchester..le meilleur chasseur de sa génération...Castiel balançait entre son désir grandissant pour cet être démoniaque,et son envie de ne pas se fâcher avec celui qu'il considérait comme un frère..ah mais pourquoi était il l'ange du libre arbitre..? La plupart des anges suivent les directives de Dieu..mais Castiel,lui,faisait ses propres choix..si seulement il pouvait entrer dans la ''norme''..faire comme les autres anges...suivre les ordres de son Père sans poser de questions...mais voilà...Castiel s'était déjà émanciper de ça...d'abord en aidant Dean...en s'attachant à cet humain et au frère de celui-ci..et maintenant en désirant un démon...oui Castiel n'était décidément pas comme les autres anges...

Il arriva au bunker ,mais Dean et Sam n'étaient pas là...il se posa sur une chaise..en attendant les deux frères..Seul Sam revint..

\- Où est Dean ?

\- A ton avis ?!

\- Avec Crowley ?

\- Ouais...

Sam alluma son ordinateur..

\- Je vais te laisser..

\- Ouais..t'es sûr que ça va ?

\- Oui..

\- Bien...

Castiel partit..il voulait aller voir Crowley..mais il savait que Crowley était probablement en train de prendre du bon temps avec Dean..Castiel arriva chez Crowley,et attendu patiemment que Dean parte..lorsque enfin le démon fut seul,Castiel entra...

\- Tiens...l'ange..t'as raté Dean,il vient juste de partir..

\- C'est pas Dean que je voulais voir..

\- Quoi...tu veux passer un autre marché ?

\- Oui...passons directement au scellement de cet accord...

Castiel se précipita sur Crowley...lequel,surprit n'eut guère le temps de réagir lorsque des lèvres happèrent les siennes..mais Crowley ayant apprécier leur dernier baiser,ne repoussa pas Castiel...la porte s'ouvrit..c'était Dean..

\- J'ai oublié ma veste..p'tain de merde..vous faites quoi..

Castiel se tourna vers Dean..

\- Dean..désolé..je...

\- Bon sang..Cass..pourquoi tu embrassais encore Crowley..ne me dis pas que c'est pour un autre contrat..

\- Non..c'est pas pour ça..

\- Ah bon ?

\- La-ferme toi..bon..Cass..dis moi que c'est la dernière fois que tu fais ça..

\- Pourquoi ? Tu m'as bien dit que tu t'en fichais de Crowley..donc tu te fiches aussi de ce qu'il peut faire..

\- Hé oh..je suis là..parlez pas de moi comme si j'étais absent..

\- Je t'ai dit de la fermer..

\- Oh écureuil..et c'est peut être toi qui va me faire taire,bien sûr..mais tu veux peut être que je te laisse en tête à tête avec ton ange pour que vous puissiez régler vôtre querelle d'amoureux..

\- C'est pas une querelle d'amoureux...et arrêtes de la ramener...c'est entre Cass et moi..ça ne te - concerne pas..

\- T'as l'air d'avoir oublié un truc,écureuil..tu m'appartiens..donc tout ce qui te concerne..me concerne..

\- Je ne t'appartiens pas...

\- Vraiment ? Bien...alors dégages d'ici..emmènes ton ange et disparais..

\- Tu me mets à la porte ? Oh je vois..tu veux t'amuser avec Cass pendant que je serais pas là..

\- Oui..je veux m'amuser avec cet ange..je suis sûr qu'il est meilleur que toi dans un pieu..

\- Personne n'est meilleur que moi...et surtout pas Cass..t'es qu'un putain de démon..

\- Merci pour ce charmant compliment..tu m'as énervé..c'est plus la peine d'espérer revenir dans mon lit maintenant..

\- Quoi...tu me plaques..pour qui tu te prends.. ?

\- Le roi de l'enfer..

\- Le roi de l'enfer,hein..quand tu es sous ou sur moi et que tu prends ton pied,t'es pas le roi..tu dis que je t'appartiens..mais je pourrais te dire la même chose.

Castiel restait bouche bée face à la dispute de Dean et Crowley...dispute dont il était à l'origine,d'ailleurs..

\- Dean..calme toi...

\- Je me calmerai quand t'arrêteras de toucher à Crowley..

\- Oh..écureuil..je ne savais pas que tu tenais autant à moi..hé..hé..c'est très intéressant..

Le fait que Crowley se moque de lui,énerva Dean..et par vengeance ou par désir de blesser le démon,qui sait,Dean empoigna Castiel et l'embrassa..le démon vu rouge..usant de ses pouvoirs il fit voler Castiel..

Dean sourit légèrement..

\- Tu vois t'es autant accro que moi..

Dean se dirigea vers Castiel et l'aida à se relever..

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui..Dean..je suis désolé..je..je ne m'approcherais plus de Crowley si c'est ce que tu veux..

\- Ouais,bon..

\- Je crois que tu as quelques petites choses à régler avec lui..

Castiel laissa Dean et Crowley..

\- Je sais que je ne pourrais pas te changer..mais..

\- Je n'embrasserai plus ton ange si ça peut te calmer..de toute façon..j'men fiche..

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Dean..il commençait à comprendre vraiment le démon.. Crowley tenait à lui..même si il avait une drôle de façon de lui montrer..

\- On est incapable de passer une journée sans s'engueuler toi et moi..

\- C'est parce que tu as un sale caractère écureuil..

\- Moi ? J'ai un sale caractère ? Tu t'es pas regarder...

Tout en prononçant ces mots,Dean avait poussé Crowley sur le divan,et s'était installé sur lui..il tira sur sa cravate afin de rapprocher leurs visages..

\- Alors,''Roi''...que veux tu vraiment ?

\- Saleté d'humain...ton frère et toi vous me gênez vraiment...je vais vous butez tous les deux..

\- Alors commence par moi..

Dean enleva son t-shirt...Crowley,en voyant le torse en sueur de Dean,se passa la langue sur les lèvres...ce que Dean ne manqua pas de relever..

\- T'es excité,hein ?

\- Bien sûr que oui,stupide humain...y a que toi qui me fasse un tel effet..

\- Je le savais.

Dean commença à se frotter contre Crowley...

Crowley resserra ses mains sur les hanches de Dean...et plongea sa tête dans le cou de l'humain..

Dean passa ses bras autour de Crowley..et continua de se frotter contre lui...

\- Alors écureuil..tu veux que ce soit rapide et violent...ou lent et tendre ?

\- J'men fou..prends moi c'est tout..

Crowley sourit..il claqua des doigts,et ils furent bien vite nus tous les deux...délicatement Crowley renversa Dean,et l'entendit sur le divan..il commença à jalonner son corps avec ses mains...le démon savait exactement quoi faire pour rendre Dean complètement dingue...promenant ses mains judicieusement,il avait tout contrôle sur le plaisir de Dean...«Bon sang..si il continue ainsi,je vais jouir tout seul comme un con...mais pas question que je lui en demande plus».

Crowley observait avec amusement son amant s'abandonnant totalement à ses caresses..puis il posa sa bouche sur ce corps brûlant et déjà humide de sueur...et il la fit descendre lentement,remonta,puis descendit à nouveau,croisant le membre en érection de Dean..il laissa sa langue s'attarder à cet ''endroit'' un long moment..

\- Putain...si tu continues,je vais...mmmh..

\- Bien..j'arrive,alors...

Crowley écarta les jambes de Dean,et le pénétra rapidement,provoquant un cri chez l'humain...

\- Désolé,je suis rentré directement..

\- Ferme-la...et...bouges..

Hein ?...Crowley avait il bien compris..Dean lui demandait de bouger..c'était rare qu'il se laisse aller à réclamer ''ça'' de la part du démon...mis visiblement,Dean était à bout..sans le faire attendre plus longtemps Crowley commença à remuer le bassin..il recouvrait maintenant de son corps,le corps de Dean..lequel aurait presque pu étouffer sous le poids du démon..

Dean enfonça ses doigts dans le dos du démon..plus Crowley accélérait et plus Dean sentait le plaisir monter en lui..mais il essayait quand même de garder au maximum les yeux ouverts..car il voulait voir le visage de Crowley..entre deux respirations saccadées,Dean esquissa un sourire en voyant le plaisir sur le visage de son amant...Dean était le seul à provoquer ce genre de réaction chez le démon..et ça..ça le comblait...il s'accrocha encore plus à Crowley...et poussa un gémissement de jouissance...il frissonna presque en entendant ce même genre de chose exaltait de la bouche de Crowley...c'était inhabituel que le démon laisse échapper le moindre bruit synonyme de plaisir..

Crowley se retira,mais resta couché sur Dean...la peau du démon était humide,brûlante et presque collante..tout comme celle de Dean,d'ailleurs..Crowley expira..Dean vibra légèrement en sentant le souffle ardent de Crowley dans son cou..puis Crowley se déplaça sur le côté...et dit..

\- On devrait se disputer plus souvent...car après ça,tu es beaucoup plus fougueux au lit..

\- Ah..ferme-la..

Crowley poussa un léger rire..

\- T'es qu'un enfoiré..

\- Mais oui..écureuil..

\- Je t'ai déjà dit un million de fois de ne pas m'appeler comme ça...

Crowley sourit..il savait très bien que Dean s'était habitué à ce surnom et qu'avec le temps il avait même apprit à l'aimer...mais pas question de l'admettre..du moins pas dans l'immédiat..un jour peut être..de la même façon,Crowley s'était habitué aux petites ''insultes'' que lui lançait régulièrement Dean..

''Enfoiré'',''Connard'' et autres ''Putain de démon'' sonnaient comme des mots doux aux oreilles de Crowley...Dean se rhabilla..

\- Tu pars déjà ?

\- Ouais j'ai promis à Sam de rentrer pas trop tard au bunker.

\- Ce cher élan s'inquiète pour son grand frère...c'est...répugnant..

\- C'est bien toi qui peux dire ce qui est répugnant ou pas..Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir ?

\- Vu ce que tu fais avec moi,écureuil,je peux en dire autant.

\- Mouais..bon..a plus..

Dean rentra au bunker...

\- Yop Sam..

\- Tiens...déjà là...

\- Ouaip.. je vais me reposer..

Dean se jeta sur son lit...ce que c'était épuisant de passer du temps avec Crowley...le sourire aux lèvres,il ferma les yeux..

Pendant ce temps,Crowley chez lui,reçut une visite inattendue.

\- Bonjour...Roi de l'Enfer..

\- Gabriel ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire chez moi.. ?

\- Je cherche Sam..

\- C'est pas ici que tu le trouveras...à mon avis il est au bunker..

\- Au bunker ?

\- Ouais..c'est là où ils crèchent avec Dean..tu veux que je t'y emmènes..

\- Pas tout de suite..tu vois,King...j'aimerai jouer avec Sam...mais je sais pas vraiment quoi faire..

\- Tu veux jouer avec l'élan ? Bonne chance avec ça,y a pas plus frigide que lui..

\- Justement t'as pas des conseils ? J'ai entendu dire que tu excellais dans ce ''domaine''..

\- Je suis le meilleur,oui..

Crowley réfléchit..Gabriel l'avait toujours agacé au plus haut point...alors s'amuser avec cet ange serait une bonne revanche..mais voilà..Gabriel n'était pas le plus naïfs de ces fichus chouineurs à plumes..pas comme Castiel en tout cas..ça n'allait pas être facile de manipuler cet ange..mais Crowley adorait relever des défis...et Gabriel s'annonçait comme étant l'un de ses plus grands challenges.. Un large sourire était sur le visage du démon..

\- C'est d'accord..

\- Alléluia..

\- Hum..évites ce genre de phrases..

Crowley,verre en main,se mis sur son fouilla un peu partout..

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

\- Des sucreries..

\- J'en ai une...toute spéciale pour les vilains garçons comme toi..

Gabriel qui ne semblait pas avoir comprit l'allusion sexuelle de Crowley,restait planté face à lui..

Crowley soupira et claqua des doigts faisant apparaître des sucettes et autres bonbons sur la table..

\- Vas-y..régales toi !

\- Dieu existe..merci démon..

\- J'ai un nom tu sais..

Mais Gabriel,trop occupé à s'empiffrer,ne lui répondit pas..

\- Bon..par où commencer ? T'as déjà embrassé quelqu'un ?

\- Mrffmpff...

\- Crache ce que t'as dans la bouche..je comprends rien de ce que tu dis..

Gabriel avala et dit :

\- Non...j'ai jamais embrassé qui que ce soit..c'est pas vraiment le genre de chose autorisée au Paradis..

\- Comme si t'étais du genre à respecter les ordres de Dieu..sérieux..Gaby..je suis sur que t'as pas attendu que ''papa'' te donne la permission pour essayer..ça...

\- Non,vraiment...j'ai jamais...

\- Bien...c'est mal partit pour toi,alors...l'élan n'a certes pas autant d'expérience que l'écureuil,mais je suis presque sûr qu'il n'est plus vierge..et puis je suis pas sûr que tu sois son genre...tu es trop... disons...décalé...pour ne pas dire carrément cinglé..

Crowley se servit un autre verre..et en remplis également un deuxième qu'il donna à Gabriel..

\- Écoutes,l'ange..je sais pas trop ce que tu attends de moi..mais..je suis pas sûr de pouvoir t'aider..

\- Hum...apprends moi à embrasser...

Crowley faillit s'étrangler en buvant son whisky...

\- Et pourquoi je ferais un truc aussi dégoûtant qu'embrasser un ange..

\- Parce que tu es le démon des croisements..et que tu passes tes contrats comme ça..oui je suis au courant de ça..

\- En fait..je suis le Roi de l'enfer maintenant...

\- Oui je sais..

\- ...et je fais plus ce genre de trucs..

\- Allez..c'est juste un bisou..

\- D'accord..approche...

Gabriel s'avança vers Crowley...il se colla à lui...

\- Hum...bizarre comme sensation..t'es un démon,et étrangement..ça ne me dégoûtes pas d'être collé à toi...

\- Alors..première leçon...quand tu es sur le point d'embrasser quelqu'un : tu la-fermes..il ne faudrait tout de même pas plomber l'ambiance..

Crowley empoigna Gabriel,et l'embrassa.. sa langue entra dans la bouche de l'ange et il joua avec la langue de celui-ci..puis Crowley s'éloigna...

\- Pas trop mal..t'as p't'être une chance avec l'élan...allez..tires toi maintenant..

Mais Gabriel s'accrocha à Crowley..

\- J'en veux plus...

\- Ce ne sera pas avec moi...va trouver ton humain...et lâches-moi...ou je te tues...

Gabriel lâcha Crowley...

\- C'est bon..t'énerves pas..puis-je au moins avoir une deuxième leçon ?

\- Pfff..t'es chiant..allez..qu'on en finisse..

Crowley embrassa de nouveau Gabriel..mais Dean et Castiel,à la recherche d'informations,arrivèrent à ce moment là..

\- Non mais j'hallucine..je croyais avoir été clair...

\- Ah..Dean..c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois que c'est...

\- Salut frangin..

\- Gabriel..qu'est-ce que tu fais ici.. ?

\- Rien..je...rien..je m'en vais...Crowley..c'est bien ça ?..Merci pour tout..

Gabriel partit..mais revint..

\- Au fait..il est où ce bunker.. ?

Castiel entraîna Gabriel à part..

\- Viens je vais t'expliquer comment y aller...

Dean et Crowley étaient seuls...

\- Bon sang..mais combien d'anges vas tu encore embrasser ?

\- Hum..serais-tu ''jalouse'' ma chérie... ?

\- Bien sûr que oui..

Dean,très en colère,ne prit pas attention à ce que Crowley venait de dire,ni même au fait qu'il avait parlé de lui comme si Dean était une femme..

\- Ça va ça va..c'était rien..je me fiche de cet emplumé..il avait juste besoin de moi pour un truc..

\- Quel truc ?

\- Rien qui ne te concerne,pour une fois..

\- Putain d'enfoiré de démon..quand comprendras tu que tes lèvres..comme tout le reste de ton corps d'ailleurs..sont à moi et à moi seul..crois moi..tu vas le payer..

\- Et comment tu vas me faire payer ? Je suis curieux de savoir...

\- Eh bien..pas de sexe pendant une semaine..

\- Une semaine ? Autant me tuer tout de suite..de toute façon,écureuil..tu craqueras avant moi..

\- Ouais,on verra..

Dean fit un geste de la main et rejoignit Castiel...

\- Partons d'ici..

\- Mais..on demande pas à Crowley ce qu'il sait..?

\- Il sait rien..partons c'est tout..

\- Dean..calme toi..je vais lui demander..

\- Non..on part..

\- Dean..je vais lui demander..

Castiel alla voir Crowley..

\- J'ai quelques questions..

\- Vas-y..

Castiel obtenu de Crowley de précieuses informations,et repartit avec Dean..

…...

Dean et Castiel étant partit sur une affaire,Sam se retrouvait seul au bunker...Gabriel apparut..

\- Bonjour,Sam...

Sam sursauta..

\- Bon sang..vous les anges devriez apprendre à frapper aux portes..

\- Désolé..

\- C'est bon..que veux tu ?

\- Rien de spécial..juste passer du temps avec mon meilleur ami...

\- Et c'est moi,ton meilleur ami..?

\- Ouii..

\- T'es aussi bizarre que Castiel..

\- Pourtant ça n'a pas empêché ton frère de sortir avec lui..

\- Avec Castiel ? Tu fais erreur..Dean ne sort pas avec lui mais avec Crowley..

\- Ah bon ? Ceci dit ça explique pourquoi il s'est mis en colère quand il m'a vu embrassé Crowley...

\- T'as embrassé Crowley ? Bon sang..mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec lui ? D'abord Dean..ensuite Cass...et maintenant toi..

\- Castiel a embrassé Crowley ? Waouh...il s'embête pas le frérot..

\- Et toi alors...pfff..

\- Moi c'était juste pour apprendre deux ou trois trucs...pour les appliquer avec..

\- Avec qui ?

Gabriel se sentit mal à l'aise..

\- Personne...vraiment..personne..t'as pas des bonbons.. ?

\- Heu..non..je crois pas...mais y a peut être un reste de gâteau...enfin..si Dean n'a pas tout manger..

Sam se dirigea vers le frigo...et en sortit une part de tarte...

\- Tiens..

\- Merci...

Gabriel s'installa à la table,et Sam se plongea dans son ordinateur.. Tout en savourant sa tarte Gabriel observait Sam et se demandait comment faire craquer le cadet des Winchester..

«quel idiot,j'aurais dû demander plus de conseils à Crowley..mais maintenant que je sais qu'il est à Dean,j'ai un peu peur de me faire tuer...si je l'approche à nouveau.»

Mais Gabriel était du genre tenace..et quoi qu'il lui en coûte,il le ferait tomber dans ses filets cet humain...

 **FIN**

 **Et voilà..c'est fini..finalement c'est resté sur un Deanley..j'ai résisté à la tentation de revenir vers mon couple préféré (= Crowstiel)..c'était plus simple je suis pas encore habituée à écrire des Threesome (même si ma 1 ère fic en était un)...un jour peut être qui sait.. merci d'avoir lu...j'espère que vous avez aimez..ça se termine sur une fin ouverte sur le couple Sabriel...mais pas d'inquiétude,c'est parce que j'ai prévu une fic sur eux...qui reprendra à partir de là...Sam aussi a droit à son propre bonheur..et qui d'autre que Gabriel pour le lui apporter..Lucifer peut être..hum j'y pense aussi...peut être que ma fic Sabriel tournera au Threesome...LuciferxSamxGabriel..à méditer...mais comme j'ai d'autre fic en cours d'écriture,ça va pas être pour tout de suite.. avant Noël j'espère.. :-D ….allez courage..je vais y arriver.. A bientôt pour une autre histoire..**

1818


End file.
